Teen Titans: Triple Threat!
by Black Dragon of the Bayou
Summary: Chapter 6 up!Happy Holidays and sorry for the long delay! Gil was able to avoid his brother's wrath for one battle, but will he join with the titans after they offer him help? OCRaven, RobStar, BBTerra, OCBlackfire.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hello, what's up people. This is my first Teen Titans fic, so I hope you enjoy it. If you don't, well.....lets think positive ok? I think you'll like it. Anyways, I'll quit yapping so I can introduce four OCs that have important parts in this fanfic.

Name: Tessa Harris

Age: 16

Alias: Skullo Girl

Height: 5'5''

Weight: 140 lbs

Likes: funny comic books, children, merry-go-rounds

Dislikes: seriousness, evil people, sarcasm

Bio: Tessa Harris is a warm-hearted genius from the suburbs of New York City. As crime becomes rampant in her hometown, she comes across a comic book called The Adventures of Skullomania. Inspired by the comic book, she develops a suit of body armor based on the Skullomania character and begins to protect her neighborhood from thieves and roaming gangs. The armor that she designed gives her super strength and agility, but she still has problems controlling the heavy weaponry that she equipped it with, which includes a plasma cannon and small missile arsenal.

Name: Jonathan Tolbert

Age: 17

Alias: Supercharge

Height: 6'1 ¼''

Weight: 245 lbs

Likes: hamburgers, power surges, pretty girls

Dislikes: power outages, bullies, ugly girls

Bio: Struck by lightning as a young boy, Supercharge began to notice that he could take in large amounts of electrical energy and shoot out immense beams of energy. In the beginning, he used his newfound control of electrical energy to harass and bully those he perceived to be weaker than him. After a run in with a more powerful being, whose intentions were to destroy the planet, Jonathan decides to use his power for good. Notorious for frequent one night stands, Supercharge is said to be unable to resist pretty faces.

Name: Gil Phillips (said to be a false name)

Age: 17

Alias: Silver Mask

Height: 5'10'

Weight: 200

Likes: quiet, peace, orange juice

Dislikes: loud people, arrogance, his older brother

Bio: Silver Mask was born into a family of powerful magicians who live somewhere in the deserts of Egypt. Silver Mask was sent out by the elders of the family for one purpose and one purpose alone: KILL HIS OLDER BROTHER. Not exactly thrilled by this task, Silver Mask decides to flee from his brother and his destiny to the United States. Realizing that he could not return home until his brother was destroyed, Silver Mask decides to find his older brother, hoping that he wasn't too late...

Name: Remy Philips (said to be a false name)

Age: 25

Alias: Refers to himself as a God, but has no true Alias

Height: 6'5

Weight: 210

Likes: power, evil, destruction

Dislikes: light, kindness(considers it a weakness) his younger brother

Bio: Remy was an excellent student of the dark arts of magic. Probably too excellent. He was cast out by the elders after stealing and learning forbidden spells, spells that were said to unleash an unspeakable evil on Earth. After an encounter with the Teen Titans in Jump City, Remy decides that they should be exterminated. Instead of doing it himself (he considers them all to be beneath his power), he decides to find someone else to do it for him. Using dark spells that he learned in Egypt, he revives the hated Slade to help his cause. His goal is to find his brother and destroy him. If he succeeds, there will be no other being on earth that could stop him from ruling (or destroying) the planet.

The Triple Threat

Chapter 1: Revival of Terra

A lonely figure walked inside an abandoned cave. He wore an all gray outfit, strangely similar to those worn by ninjas, with a hood and a mask covering his face. The only part of his body that could be seen were his eyes, a soft yet strong brown. The teen stopped and noticed something very peculiar. It was what appeared to be a statue of a young girl. The boy knelt down to read the inscription.

Terra

A true friend and Teen Titan.

"This must be a memorial for someone." He thought. "Wait a second....something feels different. Something is telling me she may be alive. If so.. I could attempt to revive her. I don't know if I have enough strength to do so, but I must try."

The young man began to concentrate his energy. He focused all of his mind on the revival of the young girl. He built up so much energy his body began to glow with an eerie, grey light. "Young girl....AWAKEN!" he shouted. The rock that was covering the girls body began to crumble.

"Where....where am I? I did it?! YES!! I was able to save the city! But how did I wake up?" Terra questioned as she looked around. She saw a young man on his knees, struggling for breath. "Did you save me?"

A nod of the boy's head suggested a yes.

"Why did you help me?" Terra held her head down, slightly ashamed. "I've done terrible things."

The young man stood, struggling. Then he spoke. "We've all done terrible things. Not everybody gets a second chance. Be grateful." With that, the young boy teleported out of the cave, leaving Terra alone.

"Who was this guy?" was all Terra could think to herself.

Meanwhile....

"So brother...you've done another one of your do-gooder acts, eh? Well...you are going to need all the help you can get. With a revived Slade on my side, an arsenal of droids hand-built by me, and the help of a certain intergalactic prisoner(A/n: Do I really have to tell you who? LOL), those pathetic Teen Titans will be crushed. And after I'm done...hmmmm...I'm going to hunt you down. I'm going to torture you. I'm going to kill you...little brother." Remy sat in his war room, planning his assault on Titan Tower. He and his brother share a strange bond; they can sense when one has used his power, especially if he had used too much.

"Hey, Remy-baby, what's in this for me if I help you out." Blackfire had let herself in.

Remy stood up and embraced the Tamarian. "You help me with this, and I'll make sure you have everything you've ever dreamed of..."

Blackfire looked into his eyes. "Really?"

"A romantic moment. How......disgusting."

Blackfire rolled her eyes at Slade, who had been recently revived by Remy. "Can it Slade!"

"Now now you two, none of that. The Teen Twerps don't know we're all on the same team yet, so they don't know of our plans on how to take the city, and the planet."

"AND kill my slut of a sister."

"AND reclaim my apprentice."

"AND get rid of my pesky brother...or whoever else dare to defy the three of us. HAHAHAHA!" Remy laughed a disgustingly evil laugh, which caught on with Slade and Blackfire as they continued to plan for the destruction of the Teen Titans.

Titan Tower....Jump City.

Terra looked out over the city, a sight needless to say she'd never thought she would see again. "It's so beautiful......I hope they can forgive me for what I've done." She looked over to the Titan Tower. "They made some repairs, a lot of repairs.." Terra smiled to herself. She then decided that it was time to do something she longed to do the entire time she was petrified. She decided to go home. If home would accept her.

Who was the shadowy figure who revived Terra? What do Remy, Slade and Blackfire have planned for the Titans? Will the Titans accept Terra back with open arms? Find out in the next Chapter!!

Well that's it that's all for my first TT fanfic chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. And don't worry, my other OC's will make an appearance soon. I think you will like them. Well, until next time.....

BYE LATA HOLLA!!! 


	2. The Reunion, An Introduction

ASK THE TT GURU!

Guard: You have one question!

Terra Fan: Will the TT creators bring back Terra later in the series?

Guru: Can a condor rise from its own ashes?

Terra Fan: Errrr....don't you mean a phoenix?

Guard: NO SECOND QUESTION!

A/n: Thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far encouraging me to keep this fic going, hopefully you'll like the upcoming chapters. If you have any questions about my fanfic, or if you want to bash it or praise it, please review. I love the feed back. Well, ON WITH THE FANFIC!!

Chapter 2: The Reunion, An Introduction

The Teen Titans were going through their obstacle course exercises, honing their respective skills. That's when they saw her. Their could not believe what they saw.

"Oh"

"My"

"GOD!!"

"Terra! Your alive!" Beast Boy ran over to hug Terra. "I don't believe it, your back."

"Friend Terra, it is good that you are not stone anymore!" Starfire chirped happily.

"Welcome back." Put in Cyborg.

"Are you going to stay this time?" Raven put in with a half smile.

"Titans! We have a situation at City Hall. Sorry Terra, your welcome back party will have to wait. Lets Go!"

Meanwhile:

After Silver Mask regained his strength he wandered into Jump City. "I don't understand what brought me here. I don't think Remy would come all the way here to cause trouble. But still, Something about this place isn't right....." As the young hero was thinking to himself he saw a robbery in progress. Two thugs, one short and stubby, another tall and lanky ran out of a bank with several bags filled with cash and other valuables. A grey glow filled Silver Mask's eyes. "I should make this quick."

Before he could even make a move a loud and girlish voice boomed over the area. "Evildoers! Prepare to face my wrath!"

The short thief wasn't impressed. "Who da hell are you! Show yourself!"

"Yeah, come out! We'll kill ya!" his partner put in. Before they could say anything else a pair of nets had ensnared them and the girl appeared. She was dressed in a tight body suit that was similar to her idol Skullomania, except she wore a pink scarf around her neck and allowed her long hair to hang out. "My name is Skullogirl, and there will be no more crimes committed by the likes of you as long as I'm around! Understand?"

After that outburst Skullogirl looked up and saw that the Teen Titans were coming. "I'll leave you two for them to take them in." She ran through a nearby alley, not wanting to be seen by the titans.

Robin saw the two thugs tied up in nets and laughed. "Looks like someone beat us to the punch Titans."

"That makes our job easier. Sweet!" Beast boy chimed in.

"I saw who did this."

The Titans turned and looked through the small crowd that had gathered and saw a young man that was dressed in a grey T-shirt and dark blue jeans. Terra thought she had seen him some where before. (A/n: Yes, its Silvermask, he cant walk around in a ninja suit all the time lol).

"Well, who was it?"

"It was this girl dressed in a costume calling herself Skullogirl. If you ask me, she seems like a case for a mental institution, but she had good intentions. I better go now."

Terra held his arm though. "Excuse me, but have we met before?"

Silvermask looked into Terra's eyes and recognized her immediately.

"Yes, we have...." Suddenly the young man disappeared, right in front of the Titans.

"What's going on here? Terra how do you know that guy?" A stunned Cyborg asked.

"He....was the one who made me human again." Terra said.

"I felt something coming from that guy. Most of it was good. But some of it was very, VERY dark." Raven said with suspicious look in her eye. "It's the same type of energy as that Remy guy we fought a few days ago."

"If that's the case......we should be on full alert for awhile." said Robin.

"I agree Robin. But what about the girl who apprehended these thieves? Should we not try to find her?" Suggested Starfire. "We may need her help against our new enemy."

"That's a good idea Star, but we have no idea of who she is or where she came from. We'll look for her later, for now we should head back to the tower." With that the Titans headed back to Titan Tower, where an impromptu party for Terra's return would soon be underway.

But while the titans were celebrating the return of their friend.......A trio of villains were planning their demise.

"Have you ever played football Slade?" Remy asked while polishing his combat boots.

"No." Slade was programming a new army of his drone bots. Blackfire had taken Remy's credit card and went on a Shopping Spree, the only condition was being that she didn't go into Jump City.

"There is a type of offense that mostly used by lower level teams, its called a Triple Option. It usually involves three people and three different options to where the football should go, hence the name." He added some more wax to the towel he was using as he continued. "The defense does not know who is getting the ball at any given time, so the triple option is a very difficult offensive weapon to defend against."

Slade looked up from his work, slightly irritated. "The point of this whole speech is?"

Remy took his time answering. After he inspected his boots, making sure they had the shine that he wanted, he put them down and stood up. "The point is this: you get the ball first. Prepare your drones for attack tomorrow."

Slade smiled. "Of course."

Remy turned around before he left the room. "Oh and Slade......don't fumble."

Later that night......

The Titans celebrated throughout most of the night, watching movies, dancing, even eating some of Starfire's cooking. As time went on, the Titans went to bed one by one until only two of them were still up.

"Um.... Terra....I missed you." Beast Boy said shyly.

"Thank you BB. You are a true friend to me." Terra got closer to the green titan. "You have been since I met you."

Beast Boy laughed nervously. "You don't have to thank me, it's been my pleasure."

Suddenly Terra grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night Beast Boy."

She got up and went off to find a place to sleep, leaving a blushing Beast Boy stunned.

"Good night Terra," He said after she left. "I love you."

What do Slade, Remy, and Blackfire have in store for our heroes? Who is Skullogirl? And is Silvermask as dark as Raven suspects? Tune in for the next chappie!

Well that's it that's all for right now. Sorry for the sporadic updating, been getting ready for a week of exams that set the tone for the rest of the year. I might go work on another fanfic now, I'm in an angst mood after my LSU Tigers lost over the weekend ï. In any event, your reviews, input, suggestions, or flames are all welcome.

BYE LATA HOLLA!!!


	3. Ruthless Aggression, Unstoppable Hate

A/n: What's up readers? Before I get started, I just wanted to say thanks to all of those that have reviewed my stories so far, I appreciate your support and input. A special thanks to a person who informed me several weeks ago that I had posted a story in the wrong section by accident. I hope that you people will continue to support my writing and maybe, just maybe, you will have some good writing come out of me for once. Well, I'll get back to my story now, and as always feel free to review and speak your peace.

Another note, in this chapter Gils thoughts will be written in _italics _to make it easier to understand.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Their creators do. Got it? Good!

Chapter 3: Ruthless Aggression, Unstoppable Hate

Slade looked over the beautiful sight that is Jump City before morning light. "This city will be the first of many to fall before our combined might. The Titans will be the first of many slaves to our power. The old order that exists now will be destroyed, and a new order with ME at the seat of power shall rise."

Meanwhile....

Gil (in his Silvermask attire) meditated in a rundown building he had found. He had no money when he arrived, so he had to find something to rummage into a temporary home. _Brother ...you've gotten so much stronger. How can I possibly achieve my mission now? I don't think I can do this alone..." _He was suddenly snapped out of his trance by the movement of heavy machinery outside of his "home". He teleported himself outside to see what was going on when he saw one of the largest assemblages of machinery he had ever seen. Hundreds, if not thousands of drones, all armed with laser cannons prepared to converge on the city. _This isn't good. Jump City doesn't stand a chance in hell if they get there. _The hero half smiled to himself. _I had better make sure that they don't get there._

The majority of the Titans were still asleep as the early morning began. Only Raven was awake, meditating on the rooftop of the tower. That's when she heard it. When she saw the large army of robots prepare to converge on the city, she flew down and woke her fellow Titans.

"What is Rae, you're interrupting my beauty rest!" an irritated and still sleepy Beast Boy grunted.

Raven rolled her eyes at the changeling. "If I woke you up a century from now you would still be ugly. Anyway, there is a huge army heading towards the city." Her eyes narrowed. "They looked to be the same build as Slade's drones."

Starfire raised an eyebrow quizzically. "That cannot be. Did we not already defeat Slade?"

"I know what I saw Star. Nobody else could be behind this."

An angry Cyborg checked his equipment. "I don't care who is behind this, I say we shut 'em down!"

Terra nodded her head in aggrement. "And if it _is_ Slade, I more than owe him for what he did to me in!"

Robin looked over the group of Titans and smiled. "Well, I guess there's only one thing I need to say.....TITANS GO!"

Meanwhile......

Gil had begun to take on some of the drones using some levitation spells he had learned and some martial arts moves to do much of the damage. _There are so many of them.....who is behind this?_ As he fought on he heard a familiar voice in the air. "EVIL DOERS! Its time you face the wrath of Skullogirl!" Skullogirl appeared over a nearby building looking down at the drones and the young man fighting them. "Hey, he wears a mask like I do, that must mean he's super hot!" She giggled to herself. Then she was sent flying by a kick from Slade himself. "Such a silly little girl. I'm afraid I'll have to teach you manners."

Gil was powerless to stop Slade's attack, being that he was surrounded by about 300 drones. Then something that appeared to be lighting struck the drones, instantly putting them out of commission. Then a teenager with short blond hair appeared beside him. He was taller than Gil, a bit more muscular, and wore a baby blue San Diego Chargers jersey (A/N: I don't own the San Diego Chargers either..so there.) and baggy blue jeans. _Who the hell is this guy, Pikachu on steroids?_

"Hey, cape boy! I saw your situation and thought you could use a hand. The name's Jonathan, but you can call me Supercharge!"

"I can also call you dead if you don't LOOK OUT!" Gil pushed the blond out of the way of an incoming laser shot. "Let's send these bots to the junkyard!"

Supercharge looked up and saw the Teen Titans arriving. "Looks like we have some more help arriving every minuite don't we?"

Meanwhile....on the rooftop. 

Skullogirl was near the edge of the building, holding her ribs in pain. "What do you want with me?"

Slade laughed menacingly. "A lot of things Tessa. Many important things."

"How...how do you know my name?"

"That's not important at the moment. What is important is that you come with me....now."

"And if i refuse?"

"Twenty stories is a long fall....a quick and easy death. Would you prefer that?"

It was Skullogirl that decided to laugh at this exchange.

"What's so funny my dear? Is death comical to you?"

"No. Its just that you have no clue what's about to happen."

"And what's that?" There was an edge in Slade's voice now.

"THAT YOUR ASS IS MINE!!!" Suddenly Skullogirl ran at him full speed, her body suit giving off a colorful glow. "SKULLO CRASHER!" She hit him right in the abdomen, sending the evil one flying off the edge of the building, supposedly to his death."Little did he know I had a third option, kick his ass!"

She didn't notice the towering presence above her until it was too late.....

Back on the ground.....

The Titans and their newfound allies had laid waste to the army of drones and were introducing themselves. "My name is Jonathan Tolbert, but you can call me Supercharge." He shook hands with all the Titans. But Silvermask just stood there. "Something's wrong here....there was another person here trying to help us here."

"Was it the same person who apprehended those thugs yesterday?" Robin asked.

"I think so.."

"OH MY! If it isn't my runt of a brother? Alive and well I see.....that won't be the case for very long."

A tall figure stood on top of the building. He wore black body armor and a long flowing cape of the deepest crimson. He had a pale cast about him, his hair was white with a strange blue tint to it. The man held a helpless Skullogirl in the air with one hand as he stood on a nearby building.

"Great....now he's here. Are we ever going to get any sleep around here?" a frustrated Beast Boy spat out.

"What do you want...brother?" Silvermask asked his brother.

"Its odd.... you never use my given name anymore whenever we speak. Is something wrong Gil?" Remy looked down on his brother with mock concern.

"I SAID WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU COLD BLOODED BASTARD!" Silvermask had a gray glow about him again....his eyes flowing with anger.

"Oh the usual...your death, destroying civilization as you know it, killing all who oppose me, stuff like that. Geesh, its not like I came here to ask for money or anything!" Remy knew exactly what he was trying to accomplish...and it worked.

"I'll kill you, you self serving prick!" Silvermask rose from the ground and flew to attack his brother before any of the titans could stop him.

Silvermask flew at his brother at an unbelivable speed...but it was to know avail. Remy had already dropped his prisoner and threw a thunderous left hand that sent his brother reeling. He followed with a right uppercut and a knee to the stomack. Slivermask fell to his knees in terrible pain.

Remy stood over his younger brother, laughing at his misery. "You haven't changed a bit, have you now? You still let me get to you mentally, you still dash madly at your opponents, and you still can't fight worth a shit!"

"Go to hell." was Silvermask's reply, which got him a kick to the ribs from his older brother.

"I was in hell when I had to wake up in the morning and look at your weak and pathetic carcass. Oh, I almost forgot...I have a poem for you. Don't you want to hear it?" He glanced over at the still unconcious Skullogirl. "It would be a shame if she had to die for your poor judgement, wouldn't it little brother?"

"Read your stupid poem already. Just dont hurt her, she has nothing to do with this." Silvermask was struggling for breath at this point, his words were labored and slow.

"All right here it is...."

**Listen, heed the warnings I yell**

**Or I'll put you and your new friends through a personal hell**

**I'll kill them slowly one by one**

**Until no more damage can be done**

**Tell them to stay out of our way**

**Or with their lives I'll make them pay**

**They'll be tourtued with unbearable pain**

**Until they are buried in the mud and rain**

**When my plans unfold dont attempt a coup**

**Or when I'm done..THE NEXT TO DIE WILL BE YOU!!!**

Remy stared down with a sadistic look on his face. "Aren't you going to thank me, brother? You were just read a poem by the future god and ruler of this planet."

"First of all, after seven years your poetry still sucks. Secondly..." Slivermask held his ribs as he stood. "Stay the hell away from the Titans and other innocent people. This fight...is between us."

Remy looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded his head in mock aggreement. "Your right little brother. This fight is between us. Look down at them, pathetic weaklings! Robin and Beast Boy, I'll probably have them killed. I was impressed with your little magic act with Terra, but she doesnt stand a chance against me. Starfire and Cyborg, maybe I'll make them house slaves or something. And Raven.." Remy's lips curled into a disgusting smile. "She'll make a fine trophy wife. After she's been broken... that is. I'll rob her of her dignity, then have her produce children to carry on my name forever!"

Silvermask was truly disgusted by this, but he learned from earlier to control his anger. "You're sick. And those plans....you can forget them as long as I breathe!"

Remy shook his head, amused. "As usual, 'all blow and no go' from you. Last warning.....stay out of my way." With that, Remy disappeared, leaving an injured Skullogirl and a slighlty shaken younger brother in his wake. Silvermask looked over the edge of the building they were standing on and saw......

Well thats it thats all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. To be honest, I thought the short poem I put in kinda sucks, but if you like it, let me know and I may try again. Thanks to all those who have read or reviewed my fics, and I hope to enjoy your continued support. The updates will be pretty random until Christmas break at least, so bear with me please. As always....

BYE LATA HOLLA


	4. Deception Or Redemption?

A/N: After a brief hiatus, I have decided to get back to writing this fic, mainly because it is the only fic I am concentrating on now. To my readers waiting for this chapter I say thanks, and would like to encourage you to review and give me some of your opinions or ideas. I'm still debating whether or not I should put lemon in the next couple or chapters so your (the readers) input on that would be appreciated. Well...let's get back to the fic!

Chapter 4- Deception or Redemption?

Silvermask looked over the edge of the building and saw the Titans disposing of the rest of the drone army. Suddenly a woozy feeling came over him. His brother had landed some hard blows, which were now taking their toll. Struggling to remain conscious, he fell to his knees, his face clearly in pain. Then everything went black...

Back at Remy's base....

Remy was disgusted that his master plan was not working as quickly as he had hoped and was ripping apart everything in sight. Slade did not even attempt to calm him down. He actually enjoyed the sight. Blackfire, however, was horrified. She was falling for him, and she was worried for his and her safety. She ran up to him. "Remy! Please calm down! This war with the titans and those other brats is just starting. We can't lose our focus after just one setback!" As he turned to face her, Blackfire was even more terrified. He looked the same, but his eyes burned a fiery red, and his hair was taking on a similar shade. She opened her mouth to speak but no words could come out. Then she felt two hands clasp around her neck. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. All she could do was stand there and look into those hellish eyes.

"_You dirty tramp! Do not speak on subjects that you cannot comprehend! If you ever address me in such a foolish manner again I'll kill you and find another pretty face to take your place, understand?"_

Tears welled up in Blackfire's eyes. She couldn't believe that the man she thought she loved was pure evil.

_"Answer me you piece of excrement!"_

"y..yyes...i understand."

_"YES WHAT!?" _The grip around Blackfire's neck got tighter, if that was at all possible. Somehow, she found the strength to answer.

"yes......master."

"Good answer." Remy sneered as he let go of blackfire, who immediately began gasping for air. "Be ready to leave in an hour, I have a mission that even someone as pathetic as you should be able to accomplish.

As Blackfire ran out of the room, Remy returned to his normal state, his hellish red eyes returned to their previous cold blue color. He then turned to Slade and smiled evilly. "When she completes her mission….she will be of no use to us. Follow her…..and eliminate her."

Titan Tower: Infirmary:

Silvermask awoke in a bed…..something that he hadn't done by his count in at least 3 months. He didn't have the chance to enjoy such luxuries while his brother was still around. As long as Remy lives, that means he's on a full state of alert. No rest. No fun. No friends. Definitely no peace. He got up from the bed and began to wander around. He snuck out into the hallway and decided to wander from there. He looked around and noticed that there were doors leading to several rooms. He tried to open one of them; it was locked. And the others were as well. Then he heard some voices further down the hall. His instincts told him to keep his guard up and be prepared for anything that would come his way………even a green changeling and cyborg playing video games, a guy in a cape helping a rather attractive alien girl cook dinner. There were also two blonde-haired people, one a buffed up blonde male, the other a younger girl, talking to an incredibly hyperactive redhead girl. Then he saw a girl meditating, off in her own corner, floating over a nearby table. Compared to some of the other things he had seen, it was the only thing he could truly identify with. It couldn't be friendship, something that was taken from him long ago. It was never the warmth of love, something that he never had. All he had was his focus, his duty. That was life for him. He wondered if that is what it was like for her.

"Hey! You're awake Cape Boy!" The blonde boy stood up and said. "Looks like your brother did quite a number on you didn't he? Oh, well, next time I see him ill give him a jolt for you, cool?"

"Whatever."

The rest of the titans left their activities for a moment and began to gather around Gil.

"Are you alright friend Gil? We were afraid you had been seriously injured."

"I'm fine. Thanks for your help. Now I think its time for me to depart."

Robin looked at him suspiciously. "Are you sure, you look rather hungry. You know it's been about 12 hours since you've been awake. I'm sure you want something."

"Like I said, I have to go. Thank you again."

Terra grabbed him by the arm and he turned to look at her, her blue eyes pleading for him to stay. "Please, I still haven't had a chance to thank you for helping me. If it weren't for you, I'd be in stone right now. I.."

Gil gently pulled his arm away from her. "I really appreciate it people, but I have things to do."

"Like getting even with your brother, isn't that right?" Beast Boy put in. All the young heroes looked at the green one. "What?"

"My brother died a long time ago…" was all Gil said as he walked toward the exit. As he got to the door someone teleported and got in his way. It was the same young woman he had seen meditating earlier. Her lavender eye color, along with her pale cast, gave her a unique beauty. In a steely tone, Raven spoke. "You…..me…..on the roof…..now." Her tone made it sound more like a challenge than an invitation. "What in the hell is this about?" a clearly exasperated Gil asked. "Shut up……come to the roof with me. Everyone else stay down here. I MEAN EVERYONE." Raven shot a glare at her friend/almost-bodyguard Cyborg, who nodded his head in affirmation.

"Alright."

What is the mission that Remy has in store for Blackfire? And what's Raven's deal? Why is she so angry with Gil? Tune in next time to find out!

Finally! Its been a long time but I can finally get this one out to the people! Oh' and just because thanksgiving weekend is coming, don't assume I won't update. I may have something up as early as tomorrow or next Monday. (AND I"LL BE UPDATING AT LEAST 3 TIMES NEXT WEEK!!!) I hope you enjoyed this episode and as always please review. PEACE!


	5. Mission Accomplished?

A/N: Before I go any further, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing this fanfiction: _Armads, DangerousBlackfire, JuniorBins, CloudedDragon, and Dr. Evans, seeshysama9, and someone who wishes to be known as "A reader." Many thanks to Armads (you're about two steps away from being my beta reader :) and Dr. Evans (I appreciate your reviews. Keep 'em coming!) _I also want to thank all the other people out there who have read this fanfic, but just have not reviewed yet. I know you're out there reading, so please make yourself know to me! I would like to answer as many reviews as possible. Anyway, I'll get back to the fic, because I promised you people three updates this week and DAMMIT YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!

Chapter 5: Mission Accomplished?

Gil and Raven faced each other on the rooftop, a light rain falling on them." First of all, why are you being so aloof with us?" Raven asked with her arms folded across her chest. "They don't plan to cause you any harm by feeding you!" Gil took of his mask and head covering. "It's not that I don't appreciate your hospitality, I just have to move on." Raven started to get angrier. "Move on? To what? Maybe you don't realize it yet, but we're all on the same side here! And don't get me started about Terra being worried sick about you! She didn't eat a bite because she was worried about you this whole time. At least humor her and the others for a moment and be civil."

"You should keep your mouth shut about civility. Dragging me out in the freezing rain to talk about humoring a child, is that civility? And another thing, don't assume that just because we have a common enemy that we're on the same "side" as you so aptly put it. How do you know if I have my own agenda, or if I'm working with my brother?" Gil turned his back to Raven and sat down on the edge of the tower, overlooking the city.

"I don't know. As a matter of fact, I suspect you're not as good as the rest of the titans think you are. I know evil when I see it."

"Whatever...." Gil said nonchalantly as he looked over the city.

Raven closed her eyes for a moment, as if she were in deep thought. She looked into his mind for a moment, using her powers. _O.K. He is definitely NOT working with his brother here. But to whether or not he has his own agenda, I'll wait and see. He's trying to leave so that if his brother does find him, we won't be in the way....THAT'S IT!_ Raven opened her eyes again, the truth of the matter revealed to her.

".......I know why you're trying to leave. You think that leaving us here will spare us from harm. You care so much for others that you would refuse their friendship rather than see them in pain. We can help you take him down.....if you TRUST us."

Gil took a pebble and absent-mindedly threw it off the roof. "You don't what to see what is in the rest of my mind.......get out while you're still sane."

"Don't worry...there's nothing there that I haven't seen in someone else's mind at one time or another." Raven said with a slight smirk on her face.

"Oh...then you must have been to the part already that says I think you're cute, right?" Gil said turning around to see a blushing and slightly flustered Raven. Gil could have sworn the moment he said that he heard a light bulb and two TVs explode downstairs. He didn't know for sure if Raven caused the sudden explosions, but he decided to tease her again anyway. "I was joking. Oh, by the way.....I sense you don't really like me. You think I'm some arrogant rouge out just for himself don't you?" Somewhere, glassbegan to break and a cat screeching could be heard from the top of the tower.

"Are you staying?" was all Raven would say....not indicating if he was correct or not. She knew he was trying to rattle her cage a bit, and she wouldn't let him upset her that way.

"Yes, but only for a day or two. I don't want to be here for very long."

Remy's Base:

Blackfire came into the main room, dressed for combat and with tear stained cheeks. Remy beckoned her to him. "Have you been crying dear? Please cheer up, my future queen isn't supposed to cry like this." He caressed her face, feeling the warmth of her cheeks. "Are you ready for your mission?" Blackfire nodded her head. Remy reached into his pocket and gave her a picture. "I want you to bring this person to me....alive. Can you do that for me Blackfire?" Still scared to death of him, Blackfire only nodded again. "Good, this shouldn't be a difficult assignment, even for you." As he was saying this, Blackfire was already out of the door. Her destination: Titan Tower.

Back at Titan Tower:

The Titans and their group of friends sat down at the dinner table, which was hamburgers (tofu burger for Beast Boy) and either hash browns or baked beans. Supercharge gobbled his hamburger and looked over quizzically at Beast Boy, chomping away on his tofu burger. "How can you eat that crap?! It tastes like horse shit!" This obscenity was rewarded by a slap to the back of the head by Tessa Harris (aka Skullogirl), who was out of her "superhero" costume and into a pair of blue jeans and green top. "No cursing at the dinner table!" Then she smiled over at Beast Boy. "I think it's cool that you're a vegan, BB. I've been thinking about doing it myself." Her seemingly innocent smile lingered as she looked over at Beast Boy. A little too long for a certain blonde female sitting next to him. Robin noticed that Terra was about to explode with anger and quickly changed the subject. "So Jonathan, Tessa, Gil, where are you guys from?"

"I'm from New York, New York baby!" Tessa chirped happily.

"I'm from Los Angeles, but I've lived in about a dozen cites across the US. New Orleans, Jacksonville, Detroit, just to name a few." Jonathan said in between bites of his humongous hamburger. _All those places, and I haven't seen a creature as beautiful as the girl beside me. _He shifted his seat to face the Tamaranian and ask about her heritage. He didn't hear a word she said. _My goodness look at her! She's perfect. That wonderful skin. That silky hair. I've got to have this beautiful thing for myself......_

As Jonathan drooled over Starfire, she briefly went over the history of her planet and its people, and how she arrived on Earth. She then turned towards Gil. "Friend Gil, where on Earth do you come from?" Gil looked up from his baked beans, seemingly surprised that anyone thought enough of him to speak. "Me?"

"Of course! Now tell us where it is you came from."

"I'm not sure exactly where it is I'm from. You see, I was born in Egypt, but my family isn't Egyptian. My mother is from Brazil and my father is half English and half Russian. At least that's what my grandfather told me."

"Did your parents.....pass away?" a confused Cyborg asked, trying not to bring up any bad memories.

Gil shook his head. "I don't know. They disappeared when I was two years old. Everything I know about them I learned from my grandfather. He never mentioned whether they are dead or alive. To be honest.....I don't know if I really want to know the truth about them." Gil got up from the table, his head downcast. "I appreciate the meal, but I'm still tired from today's battle. Don't worry about where I'll sleep...I can find my way back to the infirmary. Good night." With that, Gil turned to leave from the table. No one followed.

Later that night.......

Blackfire perched up on a cliff nearby Titan Tower. _This should be the right time to pull off the mission. Those pests are probably asleep. _She hovered over towards the new tower and found one of the Titans standing alone, looking out over the city. _My timing was excellent, and their defenses are open, but there is a problem……this isn't the Titan I was assigned to kidnap….._

Who was Blackfire sent to apprehend? And who is standing on the Tower, unaware of the battle that is about to begin? Stay tuned!

HAHAHA! Sorry, just had to do it! Cliffhangers suck don't they? Anyhow, I challenge you to tell me who is waiting on the Tower and who Blackfire was sent after. It may not be who you think…..As always, reviews…..(even if they are negative, but please no STUPID FLAMES!) are welcome, so if you have a question, comment, or suggestions, leave it in the reviews or email me at . I'll be back later this week with yet another update, PEACE


	6. New Target, New Prisoner

Author's Notes: HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYBODY!!!!! I apologize for taking so long to update, things have been so hectic for me lately that I've been struggling to update. I've been getting some reviews asking for more and I hope this chapter is up to par with what I've written so far. I also have a Street Fighter fanfic that I'm working on that should be updated by the end of this week.

Thanks (in no particular order) to:

_Matches952_: thanks for your support. Sorry, not from Cali (I'm from Louisiana), just a fan of the San Diego Chargers (and those throwback jerseys!)

_HermioneandTerras-twin16_: Thanks for your review, I'm glad you enjoy it and I hope you like this chappie.

_Armads: _Simply put, you're one of my best friends. Safe journey home and hope to hear from you soon buddy!

_JuniorBins: _Glad you enjoy my work; I hope you continue to read it!

"A reader": Whoever you are, thanks for the review!

_Dr. Evans: _Glad you enjoy my work. By the way, I'm working on that Raven/OC paring for ya! Just give it a little time 

_Dangerousblackfire: _I'm not an incredibly big fan of Slipknot, but they are pretty good at what they do. In any event, thanks for your review.

_Demon4Eva: Thanks for your review. It was the first one posted and I was happy to receive it._

And finally…

_Ashley-Craigfan123:_ Read this very carefully: IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU HATE THIS FIC!!!! IT SHALL LIVE ON!! HAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Sorry, had to get that out. Hers was the first negative review I've ever received and I was disappointed by that. Well, in any event, let's carry on, shall we? ON TO CHAPTER SIX!!!

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans are the sole property of their creators at DC comics and Cartoon Network. The only things that I own are this story and the Original Characters._

**Chapter Six: New Target, New Prisoner**

Blackfire reached into her pocket and pulled out a tranquilizer dart for her new target. _Let's see how you like this dear sister. _She shot the dart at her sister, hitting her in the neck.

"Feel…so…sleepy." Starfire fell to her knees, her eyes closing. Blackfire jumped over to her sister and picked her up in a fireman's carry. "I hope Remy will be pleased with her instead of that other twerp in the picture." Black fire thought aloud.

Slade watched in the distance as Blackfire kidnapped her sister. _Interesting, she managed to apprehend her sister. I'll see how Remy reacts to this turn of events. I think I'll spare Blackfire from her death…for now. _Slade turned to head back to the base, sparing Blackfire for the moment.

**Inside the Tower…**

Robin looked around the complex, searching for Starfire. He looked in the living room, the training room, the kitchen, even her bedroom; but to no avail. He found Beast Boy and Cyborg in their usual spot in front of the television, playing video games.

"Hey guys, have you seen Starfire?" Robin asked.

Cyborg and Beast Boy both shook their heads. "I saw her with Jonathan earlier, I haven't seen her since."

_Just great. _Robin thought to himself. "Do you know where they went?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "I dunno."

Robin thanked him for his help (or lack thereof) and headed upstairs.

He passed by Raven's room and knocked on her door.

"What do you want?" Raven asked, appearing to be slightly irritated.

"Um, Raven, have you seen Starfire? I've been looking for her for about an hour."

"Nope, the last time I saw her was when we ate dinner."

Robin sighed. "Thanks, Rae."

"No problem."

Robin headed down to the training room, where he met Jonathan, Tessa, and Terra.

"Have any of you guys seen Starfire, I'm starting to get worried."

Jonathan shook his head. "I spoke with her for a moment on the roof, but that's the last I saw of her."

Now Robin was starting to get really worried. "How long ago?"

"About an hour or so, give or take ten minutes."

Terra got away from the punching bag for a moment. "Is…something wrong Robin?"

"I don't think so; I just wanted to speak with her about something."

Robin turned to leave, and this time headed for the infirmary, where he saw Gil already sleeping. Robin decided to leave him be and check the roof for any clues.

"

"_It's not like Starfire to run off like this." _Robin thought to himself as he went up to the roof. "Starfire?" Robin called out her name, but no reply came. He walked out around the roof when he stepped on something. _What's this? It looks like…a tranquilizer dart. Then that would mean…Oh no! _Robin rushed back down into the tower like a lightning bolt. "TITANS! STARFIRE'S MISSING!!!"

**Remy's Base:**

Remy walked in circles around Blackfire. "What am I going to do with you, hm? I mean you can't think, you can't fight; I send you to kidnap someone, but you kidnap the wrong person. Really, can you do anything right?"

Blackfire nervously spat out a reply. "It wasn't my fault! The person you wanted kidnapped wasn't there, and I did the best I could to…" Remy lifted up his hand, indicating that he no longer wanted to hear from her.

"Despite your foolishness, I, in my entire splendor mind you, still can use this to my advantage." He gave her a twisted smile. "In my encounters with the Titans, I notice that their leader has strong feeling for your sister. I shall use that to my advantage, and bring those brats to their knees in the process. Now, you may leave." He gave Blackfire a look of ice, and she hurriedly walked out of the room.

_You were lucky that Slade decided to spare you…I wouldn't have. But now to other matters. I think I'll send those Titans a message. _With that, he called for one of his drones, and sent it to Titan tower.

**Meanwhile, back at the Tower:**

The remaining Titans, along with their three new allies, had assembled in the living room, talking about Starfire's disappearance.

"I've checked every corner of this house, Robin. There's no sign of Starfire anywhere." Cyborg said.

"Robin, are you _absolutely sure _that Star is missing?" Raven asked her hood over her head. "She could be anywhere in the city."

"She does have a point; maybe she had a hot date tonight or something." Tessa said, trying to lighten the mood a little. Unfortunately, this comment was met only with an uneasy awkward silence.

An awakened Gil smashed a nearby pot with an energy blast, shattering it to pieces. His eyes were glowing in that grey tint again. "I SHOULD HAVE LEFT!"

"Calm down, man. It's not your fault." Cyborg said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But it is. Had I left, none of you would be in danger. I have a bad feeling about this. My brother could be after your team because you helped me."

Jonathan, in a rather relaxed position on the couch, muttered some obscenities then stood up. "You need to stop blaming yourself. Don't you see that we're all in this together now? Now ditch your self pity and get your head out of your ass!" Jonathan and Gil stood face to face. "And if you don't, I'll be glad to do it for you."

Gil almost laughed, _almost._ "Is that a challenge, bolt-head?"

"If you're man enough to take it, cape boy!"

Tessa got in between the two before a war broke out. "STOP IT!"

"As bad as I feel for you, Jonathan's right. You have to stop blaming yourself. Whether you want us to be or not, we're all in this thing against your brother together. Now…"

Robin was interrupted by a blast of a machine drone blasting into the tower. But it didn't look equipped for battle.

"Dude, what is that?" Beast boy asked. The drone appeared to be nothing more than a walking television monitor. Suddenly, the machine turned on. Remy's face appeared on the screen and he addressed the Titans.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the heroes of Jump City! Well, most of you anyway. You see, I've managed to kidnap your Starfire. A lovely specimen indeed, I might add. I'll be sending another message with my demands in 8 hours. Enough time for you all to get some sleep, I hope? In any event, if this monitor is destroyed, you sign your friend Starfire's death warrant. If you attempt to find me or my associates, the girl will die. If my demands are met, I'll return the Tamerian to you."

Suddenly the almost jovial tone of Remy's voice turned into a low one filled with hatred. "And by the way, if my brother is among you Titans, I have a message for him as well: Stay out of my way, or you will die. Sleep well…."

With that, the monitor shut off, leaving the Titans pondering what to do next.

Hey now! Looks like business is about to pick up at the tower. Anyway, Thanks to those of you who have supported this fic by reading and reviewing. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, feel free to either drop it into the reviews or send me an email about it. And PLEASE, if you are going to trash my fic, at least give me some advice on how to make the damn thing better. If you don't have clue under the sun about how to write a decent fanfic, don't bother trying. As I said earlier, Happy Holidays to all of you and I hope you enjoy a happy new year.


End file.
